Save Marv
Save Marv is the twelfth episode of the tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. This episode marks the first actual appearance of Joe Shih, the Time Force Silver Ranger, as well as the first appearance of Chloe Ashford's Battlizer. Synopsis *''to be added'' Plot Its been three days since the HyperForce Rangers sent their message to Time Force and Jen Scotts in the year 3017. Getting desperate for a sign of Marv's location Vesper attempts a seance with the rest of the Rangers and Alpha 55. Unexpectedly it works to a degree and they make a brief connection to Marv and Alpha 55 gets a lock on the stolen time ship traveling within the normal time stream. The Rangers then receive a reply back from Jen Scotts who informs them that she can not assist them at this time due to dealing with "The Alliance" still present in the year 3017, but that she was going to send back an agent to help assist them. Not knowing who this agent was or when they would arrive the HyperForce Rangers decide to drop from the hyper stream to the normal time stream to pursue the stolen time ship and begin to experience a similar turbulence to the last time they attempted to follow the stolen time ship so closely. Meanwhile aboard the stolen time ship "The Leader" continues his relentless torture and interrogation of Marv trying to ascertain how the Rangers are tracking his stolen ship so easily, yet he is not able to track the HyperForce's ship. Marv attempts to buy time and feed misinformation to "The Leader" stating that they planted a tracker aboard the stolen ship. Finding Marv useless, "The Leader" decides that Alpha 55 must be the key and sends the Primator monster through an invisi-portal back to the HyperForce's ship to kidnap Alpha. Primator disguises itself as Marv, but the Rangers aren't buying it. Eddie, remembering from what he read in the archives of when the Mighty Morphin Rangers faced Primator, decides to use a mirrored piece of the ship to reveal the Primator's identity. Unfazed, the Primator uses the image of Jack's robot dog and Chloe's deceased mom to escape and further mess with the Rangers while searching the ship for Alpha 55. Back aboard the stolen time ship, Marv is freed from his cell by a mysterious Time Force Silver Ranger with the ability to cloak himself invisible. The Silver Ranger reveals himself to be Joe, Marv's brother. Marv, under duress from several days of sleep deprivation and mental torture by "The Leader" and Primator, refuses to believe Joe; thinking that he is Primator further trying to mess with his head. After some convincing, Marv eventually leaves the cell with alarms sounding, causing Putties to head toward the cell room. Joe claims that in order to get off the ship they need to destroy the main command room and Marv taps into one of the stolen ship's computers to bring up map schematics of the ship. Marv destroys a large group of Putties, but is then confronted by Velchanos and a group of newly created Putties. Joe distracts Velchanos and the Putties as Marv sneaks away into the main command room being operated by Scorpina. Back on the time ship, Vesper tries to ram the stolen time ship in order to get it to drop its shields to teleport Marv, but without success. Eddie attempts to follow Jack's advice of locking Primator in the pocket dimension, but finds himself locked inside instead. Vesper and Chloe then attempt to lure Primator to the airlock to eject him out into the time stream. Not falling for the trick, Primator grabs Alpha and tries to make an escape through an invisi-portal. Chloe shoots Primator in the back while disguised as her mother; then Jack throws himself in the way, freeing Alpha. Vesper in turn frees Jack with an attack and opens the airlock. Chloe uses the power of the pink gem she received from Lady Guinevere to summon a Knight-like Battlizer form and blasts Primator out of the airlock, seemingly destroying the monster. Back aboard the stolen time ship, Marv sneaks into the engineering section and begins to smash the electronics, disabling the shields. Alpha detects two Ranger signatures and locks on to Marv, teleporting him away just before Scorpina and "The Leader" can destroy him. Marv informs the other Rangers that while he can't say for certainty, he was saved by a Time Force Silver Ranger that may be his lost brother Joe. Joe then teleports to the HyperForce's time ship. The Rangers try to get answers but are further confused when Joe refuses to fill them in as to why he was missing or what he is currently doing. Joe says his goodbyes and then teleports away. The Rangers then briefly discuss what Marv saw aboard the stolen ship, why "The Leader" thinks Alpha 55 may be important, why "The Leader" is unable to track the HyperForce time ship, how the Rangers were able to connect to Marv briefly through their bond to the Morphin Grid and the possibility of tracking Joe through that same connection. The Rangers then decide to jump back into the hyper stream in order to repair their damaged ship and regroup before the stolen time ship has a chance to retaliate. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red Ranger) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (HyperForce Blue Ranger) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (HyperForce Yellow Ranger) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (HyperForce Black Ranger) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (HyperForce Pink Ranger) *Yoshi Sudarso - Joe Shih (Time Force Silver Ranger) *Erin Cahill - Jen Scotts (video message only) Notes *This episode was originally titled An Unexpected Surprise when uploaded to YouTube, and was later renamed to Save Marv. *Yoshi Sudarso is not credited in the intro. *None of the actors were aware that Yoshi would be appearing this episode until he showed up during the episode. *Erin Cahill has a brief NPC cameo appearance in this episode, reprising her role as Jen Scotts, the Time Force Pink Ranger in a cutscene that was filmed at an earlier time. External links *Episode on YouTube *Episode VOD on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) *Fireside Chat on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode